


i had a dream (of saving you)

by triburnt



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Graphic descriptions of violence, Jasie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but not really, i seriously still don’t know how to tag, wow i really like to make continuation fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triburnt/pseuds/triburnt
Summary: A continuation of what happened after Legacies 2x14.
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	1. save me from the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! wow i make a lot of continuation fics. oh well. don’t worry, i’m working on a chapter for i want her safe right now. it will probably be up by wednesday, but if not, then sometime this week. hope you like this!
> 
> also, happy birthday to the saltzman twins!!

Jade was at the old mill when it happened. She was getting ready to go to sleep when she heard-

_BOOM._

“Holy shit! What was that?” Wendy asked, frightened. 

“I don’t know. Stay here. I’m gonna go check it out.” Jade said. 

She used her vamp speed to rush to the Salvatore School. She abruptly stopped just outside of the tree line when she saw the building in flames. She saw a figure walking out of the front entrance and got closer. She squinted her eyes to try and see who it was. When she did see, she felt a wave of worry. 

_Josie._

She strained her eyes to see her better. 

_With black magic. It must have still been in her from the prison world. Shit._

“Oh no.” Jade thought about going after her, but decided against it when she heard screams from inside the school. “ _Oh no._ ” _I won’t let innocent people die_. 

Jade used her vamp speed to run into the burning building. Fire was everywhere and it should have scared her, but fear was overpowered with worry. Not just for the people in the school, but for Josie too. _How could no one have seen it._ Jade stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel her skin sizzling from the fire and her own anger. _My dream. Dark Josie was in my dream. Maybe it wasn’t just a dream. But that would mean-_

Screams interrupted her from her thoughts. Jade focused on the task at hand. She used her enhanced hearing to find someone she knew. Sure enough, she heard the authoritative voice of Dr. Saltzman from down in the basement. Without another thought, Jade used her vamp speed to go to him. 

She had to dodge falling pieces of the roof and cement. Eventually, she made it down to the basement. Just as she heard, Dr. Saltzman was there along with Lizzie, MG, and an unconscious Hope. She saw a huge hole where the cell ground should have been. Jade ran up to Dr. Saltzman and Lizzie. She grabbed their arms. 

“Jade?! What are you doing here?!” Dr. Saltzman yelled over the roaring of the fire. Lizzie was coughing and crying at the same time. 

“Trust me!” Jade yelled back. She held their arms tight to her body and used her vamp speed to run out of the school. Once they were safely out, Lizzie turned to Jade and pointed to the school. 

“Hope and MG are still in there! As well as everyone else!” She yelled. Her tear stained face was covered in dirt. 

Jade nodded and turned to Dr. Saltzman. “I’ve got this, trust me.” Dr. Saltzman was about to protest, but then nodded. 

Jade used her speed to run back into the school. First, she went back to the basement. MG was sitting on the floor with Hope in her lap still. She went over and crouched in front of him. 

“Hey! Let me take her! You’re too weak! Take my arm!” Jade yelled. MG looked up at her, coughing. He nodded slightly. Jade took Hope in her arms bridal style. “Can you stand?!” He nodded again and shakily stood up. “Good, now take my arm!” He grabbed her arm with both hands. He nodded at her again. She sped outside again. 

Lizzie saw her and stumbled over. Jade laid Hope down on the ground gently. Dr. Saltzman ran over to MG, who was about to collapse. Jade ran back into the school. 

Everyone was out of their rooms and in the common room, panicking. Jade coughed. 

“EVERYONE LISTEN UP!” Jade screamed. Everyone immediately stopped and looked at her. “Vamps, get out through the front, NOW. The fire will only hurt a bit! You’ll heal.” A large amount of people ran out the front. “Witches, evade the fire and try to move it so you can get out!” All the witches ran to the door and forced the fire out of their way with magic. “Wolves, go with them, but first grab some of the kids to go with you!” The wolves picked up a kid each and followed the witches out. 

When Jade was the only one left in the common room, she listened for anyone else. She heard yells from one of the upstairs rooms. She vamp sped up to where she heard the yells. 

“Is everyone okay in there?!” She yelled. 

“Help! Help! Help!” Strangled voices answered her. 

Jade put her hand to the door knob, but immediately took it back. The door knob was searing hot. She craned her neck. She screamed as she firmly put her hand on the knob and turned it, but the door was stuck. With her hand still on the knob, she kicked the door down. 

Inside were two little girls. 

_They’re just kids_. Jade tried not to cry. 

She held her burned hands out to the girls. “Take my hands! I’ll get you guys out!” They took her hands and she sped down the stairs and outside. 

Once outside, they let go of her hands and hugged her. 

“Thank you!” They said crying. Then, they ran off to their friends. 

Jade doubled over to the ground, coughing. Dr. Saltzman ran over to her and kneeled next to her. 

“Jade! Are you okay?!” He asked her, concerned. She nodded and coughed. She looked at the back of her hand. It was seared to the bone, but she was healing. “Oh my god.” He muttered. He put his hand on her back. “Jade, you can’t go back in there.” 

She closed her eyes and used her vamp hearing, listening for anyone else in the school. She heard the strangled cry of a little boy. 

Jade began to stand up the best she could. “No! I can't, there's still someone in there!” She took a step forward and swayed. Dr. Saltzman caught her before she fell. 

“You can’t! You’ll die, Jade! You might be a vampire, but fire can kill vampires!” She tried to move again, but he restrained her. 

Jade could feel herself getting choked up. “NO! LET ME GO! It’s a little boy! It’s a child!” She sobbed, still trying to get out of his grasp. 

Then, someone called Dr. Saltzman’s name. He turned his head away from her and that was all the vulnerability she needed. Jade pushed Dr. Saltzman away from her and used her vamp speed to run back into the flaming school. 

She could hear Dr. Saltzman call after her, but it didn’t matter. 

Jade tried to listen for the little boy again, but heard nothing. 

“HELLO?!” She screamed. She listened again. This time she heard a strangled cough from the second floor. She ran up to where she heard it. 

The little boy was in the middle of the hallway with his leg trapped underneath a large piece of cement. He was crying. She ran over and crouched next to him. 

“Hey, buddy. What’s your name?” She tried to sooth. She coughed. 

“Pedro.” He coughed. 

“Hey, Pedro. I’m Jade.” She did her best to smile. “I’m going to pick up this big rock and you’re going to move your leg out from underneath it. Can you do that for me, Pedro?” She coughed again. He nodded. “Good. Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three!” She yelled as she strained to lift up the cement. She was weak and in need of blood. 

Pedro took his leg back from where it was. With the rock out of the way, Jade was able to get a good whiff of the blood pouring out of Pedro’s leg. 

_Oh no._

“Pedro, honey, I’m going to need you to drink my blood and then run. I’m not trying to scare you, but you need to run as if your life depends on it because it does.” He looked frightened, but nodded. Jade bit into her wrist and held it above Pedro’s mouth. She turned her head away from him, trying to control herself. 

The next thing she knew, Pedro was running out of the door. She could still smell the blood on him though. Tears were falling out of her eyes. 

_Not again._

She took a weak step towards the door. She tried to mask the smell of his blood by breathing in more of the smoke. She coughed. Jade could still smell it. 

_Please, not again._

She took another step towards the door. She coughed. The smoke that filled the room was so black that she couldn’t see anything. She couldn’t control herself as she kept taking steps towards the smell. 

_No. I won’t let myself._

Jade took a deep breath of smoke and held it in. She resisted the urge to cough. She fell to the ground. As her vision started to fade and she could feel the life leaving her, her scrambled thoughts drifted to Josie. And then everything was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this!! tell me what you think! the next chapter will be up asap:)


	2. i saw her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i know this is a shorter chapter but the next one it larger so i had to split them up. hope you enjoy!!

_ Screams.  _

_ They’re everywhere.  _

_ The smell of liquid tar, smoke, and blood filled her nose. She was in the middle of the Salvatore School, surrounded by fire, ash, and dead bodies. She spun around in place, panicking. She fell to her knees and held her head.  _

_ “Help! Help!” A little girl ran up to Jade and put her arms around her neck. Jade hugged her back. “Please help me! The monsters are coming for me!”  _

_ The little girl pulled away from her. Only then did Jade see that half the little girl’s face was burned to a melting point and there was a large gash from her neck to her shoulder with blood gushing out.  _

_ Jade began breathing heavily. She could feel her hunger growing.  _

_ “What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to help me?” The little girl asked innocently.  _

_ “You have to run.” The girl gave Jade a weird look. “Now! Go!” The little girl just gave her the same innocent look. Jade’s eyes went red and the veins showed under her eyes.  _

_ The little girl tilted her head to the side as if giving Jade access to her neck.  _

_ “I’m so sorry.” Jade said. She threw her head back and then sunk her teeth in the little girl's neck. She drank her until she was dry.  _

_ Jade pulled back when she was done. The little girl's body went limp and dropped at Jade’s feet.  _

_ Jade’s body began to shake violently. The little girl's blood was covering her mouth and chin, dripping down onto her shirt and down her neck. She started hyperventilating. Tears were streaming out of her eyes.  _

_ “Jade?”  _

_ Jade whipped around to find Josie. Josie lifted her hand and touched Jade’s face. There was a brief moment of eye contact, but it was interrupted by another voice.  _

_ “Wow, Jade. I knew you were into girls, but I didn’t know it was an appetite thing, too.”  _

_ Josie and Jade turned their heads to find Dark Josie watching them with an amused expression.  _

_ “No, please don’t-“ Josie started.  _

Jade bolted up, gasping for air. She started looking around frantically, trying to figure out where she was. A woman wearing a nurse outfit rushed over to her. 

“Hey, Jade. It’s alright. I’ll go get Dr. Saltzman.” Jade nodded. The woman left the room. 

Memories of the fire came back to her. She killed herself so she wouldn’t hurt Pedro. She looked around and saw a sign on the door that said ‘Nurse’s Office’.  _ I have to tell him.  _ She looked down at her clothes and hands. She was still in the clothes she wore in the fire. They were now dirty and burned. Her hands had dried blood on them. Jade couldn’t tell if it was hers or someone else’s.  _ I have to tell him.  _

Dr. Saltzman came into the room with a blood bag. 

“I told you not to go back in there.” He sat down in a chair beside the bed she was sitting on. “But you saved Pedro, so I have to thank you. Thank you, Jade.” He handed her the blood bag. She smiled at him and took the blood eagerly.  _ I have to tell him.  _ She gulped it all down quickly, feeling her strength come back to her. 

She took the bag away from her lips, gasping for air. 

“I- I saw her.” Jade said, still out of breath. 

Dr. Saltzman knitted his eyebrows together and leaned forward. “Saw who, Jade?” 

“Josie. I saw Josie.” 

“Wait, when? How? Did she attack you?” He asked, concerned. 

“No, no. I saw  _ both _ Josies. Our Josie is still fighting.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it! the next chapter will be up asap. tell me what you thought:)


	3. let’s start from the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy! 2 chapters in one day:) hope you like it!!

“What do you mean you saw both Josies?” Dr. Saltzman asked. 

He asked Jade to get a shower and a change of clothes before she explained what she meant. When she was cleaned up they went to his office and sat down. 

Jade was about to answer, but was cut off when Lizzie burst into her father’s office. 

“Daddy, I-“ Lizzie looked at Jade, “Oh, good. You’re here.” She sat down in the chair next to Jade. “You saved Pedro. You saved everyone, including me. Thank you so much. I misjudged you.” 

Jade was stunned. “Oh. You’re welcome. Did he make it out okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine now. He wants to see you, but I told him to wait until you wake up.” Lizzie answered. 

“Oh, that reminds me. Besides the topic at hand, what did happen after you went back into the building?” Dr. Saltzman asked. 

Jade inhaled and looked down. “I ran back in and found Pedro. His leg was trapped under a big piece of cement. I lifted the cement and he got out from under it. But then I could smell the blood. I was trying to control myself, but it was really hard. I bit my wrist and held it out for him to drink so he would heal and then run. After he ran, I couldn’t control myself and started going after him. I was already weak and on the bridge of death. All I could do to stop myself was take one more breath of smoke and I would be dead. So that’s what I did…” She looked back up to see sad expressions on Lizzie and Dr. Saltzman’s faces. 

“Oh.” Dr. Saltzman said. 

“What’s the topic at hand?” Lizzie asked, trying to change the subject. 

“I saw Josie.” Jade answered plainly. 

Lizzie gave Jade her full attention at that. “What?” 

“Okay. I’m going to explain, but it’s kinda weird. More awkward, actually.” She turned to Dr. Saltzman and took a deep breath. “Last night I had a dream. Josie was… there. Then Dark Josie was there.” Lizzie’s face went from confusion to realization to amusement to trying not to burst out laughing. “Then when I was dead, I had a dream where Josie was there and then Dark Josie was there. This dream was about the fire. I’m starting to think they weren’t just dreams.” 

“What was the first dream about?” Dr. Saltzman asked, confused. Lizzie started laughing loudly. Jade’s face was bright red. After a moment, Dr. Saltzman caught on and understood why Lizzie was laughing. His face also went red. “Oh.” 

“Wait, there’s- something- important- that you both- need to- know.” Lizzie said in between laughs. Once she composed herself again, she continued. 

“Last night, Josie had the same dream that you did. She woke up and I had sensed it. At first I had thought it was about Landon or Hope, but I guess I was wrong.” Lizzie smirked. “And in the morning, I saw tracks of mud going from my bed to hers. I don’t think it was a dream  _ at all _ , actually.” 

“Wait, then how do you explain the one she had about the fire? She was dead then.” Dr. Saltzman asked Lizzie. 

“Think about it, dad. This whole thing is about what  _ Josie _ wants and  _ how _ she’s gonna get it. She reaching out to Jade  _ because  _ she-“ 

“Okay, that’s enough. I get it.” Dr. Saltzman cut her off. Lizzie’s expression was smug beyond belief. Jade’s face went even redder and she sunk down in her seat a bit. 

“So, let me get this straight. Josie reciprocates my feelings for her, so she’s reaching out to me psychically through dreams and visions because she wants me…” Jade went over. “Also, the school burned. How is it back to normal like nothing happened now?” 

Lizzie and Dr. Saltzman just raised their eyebrows at her. Jade looked back and forth between them. “What?” Jade asked. Lizzie looked like she was about to burst out laughing again. 

Jade retraced what she said in her head. When she realized that she had just admitted her feelings to her crush’s sister and father, her face went even more red if it was even possible. She slapped her hands over her mouth. Lizzie started laughing again. Even Dr. Saltzman let out a chuckle. 

“It’s okay, Jade. Really, it’s fine. And to answer your question, I had the witches do a reversing spell.” Dr. Saltzman said kindly. Jade nodded. 

“We need to get Josie back. Maybe we can use this… connection between her and Jade to get her to come back here to the Salvatore School or… Oh! Maybe we could get Jade to get through to Josie and keep the dark part away until we find a way to get rid of the black magic subsiding in her for good. The Mora Miserium clearly didn’t work and we would need Hope to ask her aunt Freya if she knows anything that could help us, but she’s still unconscious…” Lizzie brainstormed aloud. 

Jade thought about it for a second but then slowly nodded. “I think I could get through to her, but I’m going to have to know everything.” 

“So, where do you want to start?” Lizzie asked Jade. 

They were walking down a hallway to the common room. Lizzie agreed to tell Jade things she might need to know or mention in bringing Josie back to her normal state. The twins’ birthday was coming up soon and they didn’t think Josie was going to stay away for that. They didn’t have a lot of time to go over everything, so Jade proposed to Dr. Saltzman that they would start immediately. He obliged. Jade and Lizzie arrived at the common room and sat down on a couch. 

“Um… well let’s start light.” Jade looked around the room. “Is there anyone in this room that is an important friend of Josie’s?” 

Lizzie looked around too. She found someone. “MG!” She called. MG looked up at her and smiled. Lizzie waved him over and he did as she wished. He sat down on the couch across from them. “MG, this is-“ 

“Hey, Lizzie. Hey, Jade.” MG looked to Jade, cutting Lizzie off. “How are you doing? Thank you for saving me and everyone else. Anything you need, I’ll do whatever I can do to help.” 

“You’re welcome. It was no big deal. And we actually do need your help.” He looked at her, trying to get her to elaborate. “On saving Josie.” She got his full attention at that. 

“Oh, yeah. Definitely. What do you need me to do?” He asked. 

Jade was about to talk, but Lizzie cut her off. 

“Well, MG, that is a very funny story. Basically, Josie is reaching out to Jade through dreams and visions. Jade has had two dreams so far. And I know for a fact that Josie had the same first dream. The first one was a sex dream with Josie and Dark Josie interupting them. The second one was when Jade was dead. She was in the fire and then Josie was there and then Dark Josie was there. Although, I don’t really know any details on the second one, I know it wasn’t a sex dream.” Lizzie side-eyed Jade, who was bright red. 

“I don’t want to talk about the second one.” Jade said in a quiet voice. She was still on edge about how she killed that little girl. Even if it was a dream. MG noticed Jade’s discomfort. 

“Hey, it’s okay. If it was a vamp dream gone wrong kinda thing, I might be able to help in that department.” MG said supportively. He looked down. 

Jade looked to Lizzie for more context. 

“MG is… like you.” Lizzie said. MG and Jade both looked at each other and smiled at that. An understanding was formed between them. 

“Oh.” Jade said softly. Then she remembered Josie. “We can talk about that another time. Right now we need to focus on saving Josie.” 

“Right, yeah, of course.” MG said. “What do you need?” 

“Jade’s going to be trying to get through to Josie through dreams. In order to do that, she needs to know Josie better. This isn’t exactly a great start for a relationship between them, but we need to get my sister back.” Lizzie said. Jade blushed. 

“What Lizzie means is I just need to know you and Josie’s relationship and a bit of background on you. And don’t worry, I’ll probably have to get background information on other people too.” Jade said. 

“Sure. Anything to save Jo.” MG said. 

Lizzie clapped her hands together. “Alrighty then. Let’s begin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it! tell me what you thought:)


End file.
